


i've been chewed up and spit out and trampled on but i like it

by orphan_account



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, NOT FOR MAL LOVERS, but also cute, idk what to tag as, it's a little angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A mini series from tumblr focusing on an early alarkling romance





	1. Black Mirror

Alina knew Genya had been seeing someone in (somewhat) secret for at least a month, which was why when an absurdly attractive mane knocked on her and politely asked if Genya was around she let him in without the barest pause.

 

“Can I get you something to drink?” Alina asked, she didn’t even know his name yet, but she doesn’t want to be a bad host, “Genya’s just down at the liquor store she should be back soon.”

 

A look passed over the mystery man’s face but it was there and gone in an instant.

 

The boy, who was really on the edge of being a man, sat down on the school issue couch. “I don’t need anything to drink,” he said smoothly. He crossed his legs at the ankles and stretched his legs out as if he was trying to take up as much room as possible in the small space. His voice is so… deep, so cold.

 

“You’re not going to break up with Genya are you?” Alina said a little timidly, she couldn’t bare that for Genya, not after she had finally found someone who made her happy.

 

His head snapped to Alina, “I think you have your wires crossed.”

 

Alina is unsure of what to say. Who was he if he wasn’t Genya’s boyfriend?

 

“Well if you’re not Genya’s boyfriend who are you?”

 

“I’m your Resident Advisor.” The boy stood up and brought himself to his full height. “I wanted to see you, not Genya and you can call me Aleksander.”

 

She couldn’t stop her eyes as they roamed his body. He was tall, extremely tall, and wearing a black sweater that had to have been tailored to his exact measurements. He took a step closer to her and caught her chin between his thumb and forefinger.

 

Alina swallowed hard, she knew now why he thought she’d invited him in. She could smell his expensive cologne coming off him, all saints, just the feeling of his hand on her chin filled her with a feeling of surety she hadn’t felt in too long.

 

“I want you,” Aleksander whispered in her ear.

 

And then he was kissing her and it was like falling, flying and dying all at once. His lips were smooth and sure, and she couldn’t help but to kiss him back. His hand tangled in her blonde hair and Alina greedily opened her mouth to him. What the fuck was she doing! She’d never met this boy before, she’d only laid eyes on him a couple of times on campus. This was completely insane.

 

The door banged open and Alina jumped back from Aleksander. Genya came through the door with shopping bags and a box of wine. Aleksander jumped back just as badly as Alina did and rubbed the back of his neck. “I’ll be going, but you know where to find me.”

 

And he walked out of their room.

 

Genya began pelting her with questions about why she’d been making out with their saints forsaken RA and she had no idea how to answer Genya’s questions. The man was a force of nature.


	2. This Feeling Inside My Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alina runs into Mal and Aleksander maybe breaks his wrist?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lil bit of abuse from mal but lots of protective aleks

The party was still going and it was nearly three in the morning. Alina was exhausted, exhausted from being asked if she would go home with strangers, exhausted because she’d had too much to drink, and most of all no one here was who she wanted to see. 

 

He’d been on her mind for over two weeks. The enigmatic boy who had thought she wanted to have sex with him. Was it some cosmic dance they were doing? She’d seen him around campus, he hadn’t even acknowledged her. 

 

“Well look what the cat dragged in,” said a voice from behind her. She’d know that voice anywhere. She’d know him even if the smell of body spray and cheap beer wasn’t pouring off him in waves. Mal always smelled like the worst kind of fuckboy. 

 

Mal was her former fiance. She’d broken it off in freshman year, when she decided getting married at eighteen and giving up astrophysics was an impossibility instead of her destiny. Mal still followed her around like a ghost though. 

 

“Hello,  _Mal_.” 

 

“No need for an attitude,  _bitch_.” Mal slurred. 

 

“Go to bed,” Alina said through clenched teeth. 

 

“Oh, but things are just getting interesting.” Mal took her by the arm with force and Alina tried to pull away but Mal was a sheer wall of brute strength. 

 

“Let me go!” Alina snapped, trying to quell the panic in her voice. He would never try anything with her but he loved good old fashioned beatings.

 

There were people around wouldn’t someone stop him? But people were simply staring, no one moved to help her as Mal raised his hand to her. 

 

Alina turned her head, so she wouldn’t have to look him in the eye when he hit her, but it never happened. Aleksander was standing there with Mal’s hand in a vice grip. 

 

She had never seen anyone so collected as Aleksander broke Mal’s wrist. Mal reeled back, screaming, and let Alina go. Aleksander gently ushered her outside of the frat house. 

 

Alina took a deep breath of the cool night air, “T-thanks.” 

 

“Can I take a look at your arm?” He said, calm as ever. 

 

“I-it’s fine, it used to happen all the time.” 

 

Aleksander’s eyes met hers, something flickered deep in his fathomless gray eyes. God, his eyes were so alluring. “Make a fist.” 

 

“What?”

 

“I need to know if he sprained your arm.” 

 

“I’m fine, really.” 

 

Aleksander frowned and gently touched the top of her arm. “Can you turn your wrist?” 

 

She tried and it simply wouldn’t the pain in her arm was getting clearer and clearer the more she sobered up. A tear rolled down her face. How many times would she have to be hurt by Mal? How many times would she have to pay? 

 

“Ok, you need an x-ray,” Aleksander said. 

 

“I’ll call a cab, thanks for checking my arm out,” Alina said dismissively, she didn’t want to be indebted to anyone. 

 

“A cab?” Aleksander looked aghast. He pulled his iPhone out of his back pocket and stepped away from Alina quickly, she tried to listen in but she didn’t hear much. “My driver will be here in a second.” 

 

Alina blinked, “I’m sorry, your what?” 

 

He grinned at her, “He didn’t hurt anything else did he?” 

 

“Aleksander!” Alina huffed. 

 

He paused, and looked her in the eyes, “Alina, if he ever touches you again, if he ever so much as looks at you the wrong way, I’ll  _kill_ him.” 

 

Alina huffed, “You don’t even know me and I don’t know you, why are you so invested in me? Why do you care!” She didn’t realize it but she was yelling by the time she was done speaking. 

 

“Because! Because I’ve been waiting for you for a long time! Because you are the light because you are everything I look forward to. You kissed me and now I can’t get you out of my head, because you’re  _everything_.” 

 

Alina was about to reply when his driver pulled up. It was a black Mercedes SUV. Aleksander shook his head and helped her into the backseat. She leaned on his shoulder on the way to urgent care. No one had ever gone to bat for her. No one had ever given a good goddamn about her. 

 

His arm wrapped around her and she wondered if this was even possible. But as he brushed a kiss to her hair she decided it was time for something good to happen to her. 


	3. she just wanna run over my feelings like she's drinking and driving in an eighteen wheeler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically this is the height of anti-mal. mal tries to get violent one night while alina and aleks are walking back from the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please note, there's some small sexual content and also alarkling with Glocks.

Her wrist is healing. She’s taken to walking with Aleksander to class, mostly because he has to carry her books for her because her wrist had a slight fracture. 

 

Alina had somethings explained to her, apparently, Aleksander’s dad was President Morozova. One of the most corrupt presidents the United States had ever had. 

 

She’d told him right then and there that if he was anything like his dear old dad that he could hit the road. He’d simply said, “I’ve spent my life searching for a way to make things right. You’re the first glimmer of hope I’ve had in a long time.” 

 

She’d smiled at him like maybe he was the first glimmer of hope she’d had too. 

 

They’d taken to studying together. Aleksander was exceptionally organized and meticulous with his school work which was good because Alina was too. 

 

It’s not until a week after the incident that they realize that someone has been following them around. Aleksander pulls out his phone and I see him discreetly text his Secret Service staff. They’re walking back from the library at around one in the morning, just the two of them, Aleksanders hand in Alina’s.

 

Aleksander heard the sickening sound of metal sliding into place and a gun being cocked. Alina has a gun to the back of her head.

 

Mal is standing behind her and Aleksander is seeing red.

 

“I always knew the bitch wasn’t worth shit,” Mal says.

 

But Aleksander knows the human body a little too well and he slaps the soft underside of Mals wrist and he drops the gun long enough for Alina to run to a blue box and for Aleksander to take control of the gun.

 

“You know, for the Secretary of Defence’s son you’d think you’d be better with a gun.” He snarls at Mal, the Glock now pointed at Mal’s forehead.

 

“You wouldn’t dare.”

 

“I’m pretty sure you heard me say I’d kill you if you ever came near Alina ever again. Did you forget who my father is? Did you forget that war is my family’s business?”

 

Alina is looking on with horror. This isn’t her Aleksander, her sweet, soft boyfriend wouldn’t know how to handle a gun like this. Because that goes against everything she’s ever heard about his family. 

 

“Aleksander, just let... let him go.”

 

Mal has the audacity to say something that Alina doesn’t quite catch as tires squeal to a stop and about twenty armed Secret Service men swarm them.

 

The Secret Service men are collecting Mal, putting him in handcuffs and Aleksander hands over the gun.

 

He goes to her and she nearly collapses from shock. “Aleks,” She whispers to him, “you were going to kill him weren’t you? Because he was going to kill me?”

 

It looks for a second like he’d deny it but then he nods his head, making sure they’re not overheard.

 

“Please, just walk me back to the dorm, I’m so tired.”

 

“Alright, solnishka.”

 

“Aleksander,” She says a little more firmly, “we have a lot to talk about but right now I just need to get away from this.” 

 

“Of course.”

 

*~*~*

 

Somehow she spent that night in his arms, and with two armed secret service men on the other side of her door.

 

The morning came and Aleksander was already up and showered.

 

The room comes into focus and all she can see is Aleksander wearing nothing but a towel.

 

“Good morning.”

 

“Ughhhhh, put some clothes on, I’m supposed to be mad at you.”

 

A smile curls the corners of his lips, “Make me.”

 

“Aleksander!”

 

“Fiiiine.” He dropped the towel and Alina turned her head trying not to look at her gorgeous boyfriend. His legs were long and powerful from running and... shit she was looking at him.

 

“It’s ok, you know if you want to.”

 

“No! I’m uhhh... kind of not into sex before the whole marriage thing,” Alina said unsteadily and got up, and tried to make her way to the bathroom to get showered, but Aleksander was looking at her with an unfathomable heat in his gaze.

 

“You’re going to learn how to shoot today, Alina,” He said firmly.

 

She froze, “No, I’m not.”

 

“Mal was released on bail, supposedly because his target was you and not me he’s not being held under Federal jurisdiction.”

 

“ _What_?”

 

“Alina, I can protect you but you’re not always with me, you have to be able to defend yourself.”

 

She thought, if it had been anyone else if this had been any other person other than Mal coming after her and if it was anyone but Aleksander offering to teach her something so... against her morals, she would’ve said no.

 

“Fine, but Aleksander, this is really something we need to talk about.”

 

“Get dressed in something comfortable and then we can talk.”

 

She disappeared into the shower.

 

*~*~*

 

Alina was riding in Aleksander’s black SUV with one of his Secret Service men driving. “Is now a good time to talk?” She asked sheepishly.

 

He told the driver to put in his headphones and then replied, “Now it is.”

 

“I don’t want you to be like your father,” Alina started.

 

“I don’t want you to be dead.”

 

She didn’t know what to say to that, she didn’t want to be dead either, “I’m afraid I’ll scare my friends.”

 

Aleksander shook his head, “Don’t you think they’ll be more scared if something happens to you?”

 

She hadn’t considered that “Aleks...”

 

He sighed and kissed her hair, “You’ll be alright.”

 

*~*~*

 

They got to the range and he showed her around and then picked out two Glocks for them to shoot with, “A handgun is the most common kind of gun used in domestic violence situations, so I want you to be familiar with this the most.”

 

So he showed her the basics of shooting, and honestly, watching Aleksander’s exceedingly tall and strong frame shooting pictures of Mal’s face was... nerve-wracking yet hot at the same time.

 

When it was her time to shoot he got behind her and made sure she had her hands in the right place, made sure she had her feet a proper width apart and he stepped back, “Shot Alina, shoot like he’s going to hurt you.”

 

And she let off three shots and realized they were all actually on the paper target. They were widely dispersed but she hadn’t gone wild!

 

“Not bad for your first time,” Aleksander said, and it sounded like there was an innuendo in there.

 

They spent the next four hours going over the basics of shooting and disarming. Aleksander showed her the tricks he’d picked up from his time in the Army.

 

“You were in the Army?” She asked him as they were packing up.

 

“Yep, father’s orders.”

 

“Ah, of course.”

 

He pulled her into his arms, “We’re going to come back here every weekend until that bastard is put away.”

 

“Aleksander, he might get away with it.”

 

“I know, which is why you’re moving into my dorm.”

 

She inhaled a sharp breath, “Aleksander, I don’t... where would I sleep?”

 

“In my bed.”

 

She tapped her foot, “No, that’s a disaster waiting to happen.”

 

“How is sex with me a disaster? Am I not attractive enough for you?” He fixed her with a smirk that would’ve made lesser women bang him right here.

 

“I’m scared,” she said and met his gray gaze.

 

His voice was soft when he replied, “I would never hurt you.”

 

“I know, I know... I just don’t know if I’m ready for that kind of commitment.”

 

He nodded, “Let me take you out to dinner?”

 

She clasped her hand in his, “That would be lovely.”


	4. A future so Bright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal meets his end, Alina meets her beginning.

*~*~*

 

**Chapter 4**

 

*~*~*  

 

Several weeks passed and Mal’s trial was coming, she was asked to testify and had agreed. 

 

She got home from school, put her things away and flopped onto a stool next to the breakfast bar. 

 

Aleksander was out, doing some shadowing at Boston General Hospital. 

 

She heard his footsteps before she saw him, she sent a quick SOS to Aleks and Genya. 

 

She didn’t have the Glock with her, she’d left it in the car. 

 

“Mal?” 

 

A silencer was pressed to her temple. She was too tired for this. 

 

“I loved you, I cared about you and you broke off our engagement,” Malyen Oretsev snarled from behind her. 

 

“Please get the gun away from my head.” 

 

“Where is he?” 

 

“Out.” 

 

“I won’t ask you all night.” 

 

“I’m not going to tell you.” 

 

The sound of metal sliding on metal makes her insides churn. 

 

He swung into view, and had the gun pointed at her forehead, she disarmed him easily, recalling her training from Aleksander. She was standing there with his gun pointed at his chest, “Give me a reason, give me one reason I shouldn’t end this right now.” 

 

Several Secret Service men knocked on the door, “Miss Starkov? Are you alright?” 

 

She began backing away from Mal and slid the door open. 

 

Mal jumped through a window and disappeared into the night. 

 

She handed the gun over and began pacing. Goddamnit. When would she have the nerve to put this right? 

 

The Secret Service men began asking questions, and she did her best to answer them, she heard someone taking the stairs two at a time and Aleksander burst in. 

 

“H-he got away.” 

 

Aleksander’s hands were shaking, “Get out, all of you, come back in fifteen minutes.” He said in a voice that was far too calm for the situation. 

 

They all began filing out, knowing better than to ignore his request. When they were all gone, Aleksander stalked to Alina, and pulled her into his arms. 

 

“I got your SOS and thought I was going to come home to either your body or his…” 

 

“I’m fine, really.” 

 

“Why didn’t you shoot him? At least in the foot or something so he wouldn’t get away…” Aleksander sounded perplexed as if it was nothing more than a logical decision. 

 

“Because I can’t just shoot him in the foot!” She said beginning to sob. “I’d kill him if I shot him and I can’t live with that!” 

 

Aleksander held her closer. 

 

“I’m going to speak to my father.” 

 

“ _ No _ , Aleksander,  _ no _ .” 

 

“Yes. It’s the only way.” 

 

“Get away from me!” Alina shouted. 

 

He held her tighter, “You will be safe.” 

 

She sagged against his muscular frame, she was so tired… so, so tired of this. 

 

“I don’t want to hear about it, when it happens, just… tell me he’s gone and I’ll… I’ll deal with it.” 

 

Aleksander nodded, tucked her head under his chin and kissed her hair, “I’ll do anything to make you safe.”

 

*~*~*~*

 

Alina woke up on time for class and realized that Aleksander wasn’t in bed. She’d been so good about holding out on sex with him, he hadn’t come to bed until late last night and she’d wanted some physical comfort but… she didn’t want to betray her morals like that. 

 

She wandered out into the living room and saw that he was watching the news.

 

Mal Oretsev was dead. 

 

*~*~*~* 

 

It took a solid two weeks for her to recover, and when she declared to Aleksander that she was done being sad, he simply smiled and said, “Let’s get blini.” 

 

So they had, and he had cast her bedroom eyes the whole night, she’d even had a glass of wine afterward at a bar.

 

Finally, when they dragged themselves home, Alina was in the circle of Aleksander’s arms, she had no idea how she had gotten there, only that it felt like home. They stumbled into the living room and onto the couch, “I love you,” she said shakily. 

 

Aleksander blinked several times his pupils blown wide, “You know I love you too.”

 

“I want it to be tonight.” 

 

“Tonight? Now?”

 

“Yes.” 

 

*~*~*~*

 

Alina woke the next morning and curled into Aleksander’s chest. They weren’t wearing anything. 

 

“ _ Solnishka _ , it’s five in the morning.” 

 

“I need you…” 

 

A feline smirk curled the corners of Aleksander’s mouth, “I’m here.” 

 

*~*~*

 

**Epilogue**

 

There was a man, and a woman, he was in dress blues and she was in a beautiful white gown. 

 

“I now pronounce you man and wife.” 

 

Alina faced her husband, the man who would burn down the world to dig her out the ashes, and was swept off her feet when he dipped her into a deep kiss. 

 

The crowd went wild, they had many friends and acquaintances who had supported them to this point. 

 

He broke the kiss and walked down the aisle with her, toward their new life, toward the presidency, toward a future that was so bright that there were no more shadows. 

 

*~*~*~* 

 

**THE END**

 


End file.
